Prometheus
by andiessmintss
Summary: As he falls down, down, down, a certain deity refuses to let him die.


**Hello, and welcome to Prometheus! I apologize for the short length of this chapter, but I plan on making future chapters around 2,000 words long. Be warned, there is suicide and implied self-harm in the beginning half of this chapter. Outside of that, enjoy!**

Izuku was used to this kind of thing. Of course he was. What is it, you might ask? Well, being put down by everyone. Constantly being told he couldn't be hero. It was a normal thing. Whether it be Kacchan, his peers, or even All Might, it always happened at some point. No escaping it.

_I guess this is it._

It's not like Izuku wanted this. Not at all. Kacchan may have quieted down since Izuku saved him from the villain, but the others didn't. The bullying just got worse. His nightmares didn't stop. If anything, they became more and more relentless.

_I'm just so tired._

So now he's here. On the roof. On the very roof that All Might told him that being a hero was too dangerous. Izuku was standing on the concrete border, looking around at the city. The sun was high in the sky, almost beckoning him to join it. Izuku looked down below. No one was down there. To Izuku's bare feet, the concrete felt like burning coals. He turned to face the roof. His red shoes were in the center, along with his phone and a note.

_'Dear mom,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry that you had to go through having the most useless son you could have possibly had. I hope you end up happy without me. I burned all of my journals so you wouldn't need to see them. I know you're sad, but it won't be for long. Without me, you'll soon notice just how much better it is without me dragging you down._

_Sincerely, Izuku.'_

_I'm so, so sorry._

Izuku leaned back and let the wind guide him down, down, down.

_This really is it._

He cried as he passed the 15th floor.

_No going back._

He smiled as he passed the 10th floor.

_It's funny_. _I'm not waking up this time._

He laughed as he passed the 5th floor.

_Goodbye Kacchan._

His eyes blew wide as his back hit the pavement and his back snapped and broke.

_This is painful._

He gasped for air as his ribs pierced a lung.

_Guess I can't even die nicely._

His eyes rolled back in his head as he let out one last, shuddering breath.

_I'll miss you mom._

-o0o-

There was beeping. It was steady, slow. He heard the thrum of electricity, felt stiff sheets underneath him. He wiggled his fingers, and felt a rough blanket underneath them.

Izuku opened his eyes to a white room. White sheets, white ceiling, white walls, white everything. It was rather boring. Izuku turned his head to the side, which felt like moving through tar. He saw a heart monitor and an iv drip. The only unique thing in the room was the window. The sun would probably dip low enough to shine through it any minute now.

_Guess I did wake up. Heh._

Izuku felt a dull wave of pain when he laughed. Probably shouldn't do that. His throat felt rough and scratchy to top it all off. Like a cherry on the sundae of pain. The door opened, and Izuku's mother came running in.

"Izuku, my baby! I came as soon as I could, what were you thinking?! You're lucky that you landed well, you could've pierced a lung!" She fretted. Izuku remembers having trouble breathing _from _piercing a lung, though. That didn't make much sense.

"S-sorry, mom." His voice sounded as bad as his throat felt. Izuku absently watched as his mother fretted and scolded him as she got a cup of water. She adjusted the bed to sit up and held the cup to his lips, despite his protests. They sat in tense silence for some time.

"Izuku, why did you think I'd be better off without you?" She asked. There came the blow. The question that would be the hardest to answer. Izuku felt tears well up as he bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry mom." He croaked. Every word felt like he was swallowing razors. Inko tilted his face back to her. She had a stony look on, despite the tears falling down her face.

"You need to answer me."

_I don't want to._

"Answer me, sweetie. Please."

_I can't!_

"Izuku."

_Please just leave me be._

"Izuku. I know this is hard, but I need you to answer me. Right. Now." Izuku's fist clenched. He watched out of the corner of his eye as blood dripped out of his hand. It had an odd golden shimmer to it.

"I.. I can't." He couldn't get his mouth to form the words she wanted. Not that he really wanted to.

"Yes, you can! Please, Izuku, why?! Just tell me!" Izuku's tears spilled over. When they fell to the sheets, he could swear that he saw a golden shimmer to them as well.

_It's just the lights. They're messing with me, that's the only explanation._

"Please, mom, just do this later, okay?" A man that looked nothing like a doctor walked in. He looked like your stereotypical surfer dude. Shaggy blonde hair, tan skin, tank top, the works.

"Hey, how's it- did I come in at a bad time?" He asked. He looked guilty.

_I feel like I should know him._

"No, not at all. Izuku, this is the man who found you." That might be why. Thing is, Izuku remembers very clearly that no one was near. Maybe a speed quirk?

"How's it going? You took a rough fall there, felt like I was gonna descend there for a second." He had an odd accent. It was familiar to British, but had the lilt of something else. It felt familiar, but Izuku couldn't pinpoint it. It felt ancient, if that makes any sense. Something about the man was off.

"Where are my manners?" He sat down next to Izuku's mother with a lop-sided grin. The sun hit him, and he looked to be glowing. "I'm Prometheus."


End file.
